Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to inductively coupled systems, methods, devices and computer programs and, more specifically, relate to using inductive coupling to improve quality and loudness of audio output of inductively coupled devices.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Portable devices, such as mobile phones for example, provide various functionalities; through which many use cases may be provided to an end user. For example, playing a music file or FM radio where the audio files could be reproduced using an integrated hands-free sound generation or alternatively (and privately) using a headset connection. The end user may store and play these audio files whenever desired. The end user is also able to share/transfer these files between portable devices (such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, etc.) using well-known solutions such as a Bluetooth (BT) connection, multimedia messaging, a wired connection, swapping memory card, emails, etc.
Many portable devices include internal hands-free speakers. The loudness of hands-free speakers may be important; especially in areas where the noise levels are high (e.g., urban areas, etc.). Various approaches attempt to improve playback characteristics, for example, use of signal processing and integration of larger transducers, external accessories with passive amplification, etc. Small speaker components have limitations, such as perceived inadequate loudness for example. Buying and carrying an external accessory just for improving loudness is clearly not a desire for most users.